On A Saturday
by newportz-princess
Summary: The teens of Harbor get into trouble and are forced to have a Saturday detention together. AU. Based loosely on the movie "The Breakfast Club" because that's where I got the idea.


**Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz created The O.C. but I created the random plot.**

**Summary: The teens of Harbor are forced to attend a Saturday detention. AU. Got the idea from "The Breakfast Club." **

Ryan Atwood sat in his Science class, bored as hell. He was literally on the verge of sleep. One of his best mates Luke Ward hastily shoved a crumpled piece of paper onto his textbook. Luke looked at Ryan expectantly, and then shot a quick glance at the teacher to check she wasn't looking. Ryan proceeded to unravel the folds of the paper. He read it with a smirk plastered on his face and gave Luke a high five.

Ryan re-folded it and passed it onto Chip Saunders, one of his other friends. Saunders watched the teacher carefully. As soon as she turned back around to face the blackboard he opened it. He grinned and passed it along. Holly Fischer rolled her eyes and un-folded the note. She read it, with a disgusted expression.

"You guys are sick" Holly said quietly. Ryan, Luke and Saunders suppressed their laughter.

"Pass it on" Luke requested. Ryan and Saunders hid their amused grins behind their tattered textbooks.

"Whatever" Holly said playing with her hair.

"Come on Fish" Ryan mused with a smug smirk.

"Good one dude" Saunders replied, pretending to be interested in his books.

"That wasn't funny Ryan" Holly defended, pouting innocently.

"Yeah it was" Luke butted in. Holly peered at them, frustrated.

"Ugh, you boys are so pathetic" Holly said passing the note to Summer Roberts, who was sleeping.

"Summer? Summer wake up" Holly nudged her friend in the thigh.

"What? Is class over? Thank god!" Summer said, yawning. She opened her eyes and saw Mrs Cassidy and half the pupils in the room staring at her.

"I was, just…ah, um…sorry Mrs Cassidy" Summer stuttered, the shading of her cheeks reddening. Mrs Cassidy took a distressed breath and continued teaching something that no one had a clue about.

"Shame Rob, you just got bounced" Ryan said to Summer, mockery painting his tone.

"Shut up, you ass clown" Summer sneered back.

"Stop talking you'll get us in trouble" An annoyed Marissa whispered.

"Coop, stop freaking out" Holly said passing the note to her, since Summer obviously didn't see it. Marissa didn't bother to open it; instead she threw it on the ground and concentrated on Mrs Cassidy.

"Party pooper" Ryan said. Marissa glared at him.

"Alright everyone, I will be back in a few minutes. Stay quiet please" Mrs Cassidy directed; her eyes placed on the back row.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the class in order" Ryan ironically stated with a fake smile. All the girls in the class seemed to find it a million times more amusing than it actually was.

"It's you that I'm worried about Mr Atwood" Mrs Cassidy said before leaving.

All by themselves in the row in front of them sat Seth Cohen and Taylor Townsend.

"What losers" Saunders snickered with Ryan.

"Excuse me Chip?" Taylor chirped. Giving Saunders, Luke and Ryan a fright.

"Taylor, don't" Seth requested quietly.

"Awww, poor Cohen" Luke wailed sarcastically. Seth ignored him and went to write what the teacher left on the board in his book.

"Where is it? Taylor have you seen my book?" Seth asked, looking high and low for it.

"Queer lost his romance novel" Ryan joked.

"Ryan, stop being so mean" Taylor said standing to face him. Ryan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sit down tea bag, you're just embarrassing yourself" Summer said applying lip gloss.

"Taylor, come on" Seth pleaded, still searching for his book. That had mysteriously disappeared.

"Seth, what I am trying to do, is create an atmosphere of love and understanding. So that when we make our scrapbooks, we will have more fond memories to add," Taylor explained, in a state of Zen.

"Taylor Townsend sucks" Some random dude at the back yelled. Taylor pressed her lips together and sat back down next to Seth.

"Have one of you got my book?" Seth turned to ask the back row. Holly looked at him like her was an idiot. Summer was still applying lip-gloss, Saunders shrugged, Luke was texting, which left Ryan.

"Ryan have you got my book?" Seth asked, as calmly as he could manage.

"Dude, do I look like I want to read your lame ass romance novel" Ryan stared at Seth.

"It's not a romance novel, it's my exercise book" Seth explained.

"You don't need exercise. You're the scrawniest guy, like, ever" Summer said adjusting her dresses straps. Seth could see a hint of her bra and swallowed hard.

"What are you looking at nerd boy?" Summer asked Seth, whose eyes were not leaving her chest.

"I, uh...What?" Seth came back to reality, blushing like crazy and showing his dimples with his embarrassed grin.

"Okaayy" Summer said a little creeped out, but she couldn't help but smile at his cute dimples.

"Queer? Is this your book?" Ryan asked picking up a book from the floor of the science lab. Seth was still in a Summer daze and didn't hear him.

"Dude, check this out" Ryan said to Luke. Luke put down his cell phone and looked at Seth's book. Ryan and Luke started laughing at what was on the book's inside cover.

"Hey Summer, queer has a sick little fascination with you" Ryan said throwing Seth's book over to Summer.

"Watch it Ry, you can be such a jack ass sometimes" Marissa fumed when the book hit her in the head.

"She wasn't saying that the other night," Ryan whispered to Saunders with an imitation of a cat.

"I saw the scratches in the locker room. Feisty" Saunders said to Ryan, the boys sat watching Marissa.

"So you were watching me aye?" Ryan asked, amused.

"Hell yeah man" Saunders sarcastically replied.

"EW" Summer yelled as she read the contents of Seth's books inner cover.

"What happened? Did a Panda break in?" Taylor asked, her eyes darting around looking for a Panda.

"What the hell?" A girl muttered at the front.

Seth turned to see what Summer's fuss was about. His heart dropped like a million miles out of his body and words didn't seem to form, once he saw what she, and her friends were reading.

"Summer Cohen, Seth 4 Summer, Sethummer, I heart Summer…" Holly unhelpfully read out for the entire class to hear. Everyone was laughing except for Taylor, Marissa and…Summer?

She stared at Seth in disbelief. "Excuse me" Summer said running out of the class.

"Would someone like to explain Miss Roberts sprinting to the bathrooms" Mrs Cassidy startled everyone with her appearance.

"Cohen has some freak ass obsession with Rob" Ryan said, since no one else was talking.

Seth's head dropped down so that he was looking at his desk. "Seth, can I talk to you after class?" Mrs Cassidy more demanded then asked.

"Yeah" Seth answered.

"Can I have my book back?" He asked Ryan.

"Summer has it" Ryan replied. Seth fought back his tears, and then began asking for paper from people. Everyone apparently had none. Even though there were notepads placed in front of almost every person he asked. He spotted a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor by Marissa. He got out of his seat and picked it up.

* * *

A little while later, when everyone was done writing down what Mrs Cassidy had put on the board, she came around to hand everyone's books in.

She came around to Seth and he handed her his piece of paper. Mrs Cassidy frowned upon it and kept going to the next pupil.

Once she was done she sat back at her desk and sorted through them all. Everyone's looked good, not counting Ryan's tattered book full of graffiti. She un-folded Seth's paper, and read the opposite side to his work. Mrs Cassidy gasped at what she saw.

"MR. COHEN IS THIS YOURS?" Mrs Cassidy boomed.

"What? No! I didn't do that. I found that on the ground!" Seth quickly explained. Mrs Cassidy's eyes went straight to Ryan, who was completely oblivious and half asleep.

"WHOSE IS THIS?" Mrs Cassidy asked, her tone strong and angry.

Marissa looked at Holly, who looked at Saunders, who looked at Ryan, who looked at Luke and laughed. "Dude, stop the text sex with Melanie and talk to Mrs Cassidy" Ryan said to Luke, loud enough for the teacher to hear. Melanie, who was sitting at the front of the class, became tomato red and fell out of her seat.

"It was all of them!" Taylor randomly added to the conversation.

"Bitch" Ryan muttered.

"Saturday detention for all of you. Come and get a slip for your parents to sign" Mrs Cassidy ordered. The remaining teens of the class were dead quiet.

Ryan, Luke, Saunders and Holly filed up to Mrs Cassidy. "You two, Seth, Marissa. And has Summer returned?" Mrs Cassidy asked.

Seth dragged himself off his seat and wandered to the front of the class. Marissa thought about complaining, but didn't want to harm her reputation anymore than this had already done. She got out of her seat and joined the line of her fellow detentioners.

"Seven a.m., Saturday. Don't be late" Mrs Cassidy said.

**TBC**

**Reviews are love. So leave me a nice one! If you have seen "The Breakfast Club" you'll know the basic outline of the fic. This is AU so please don't bitch and tell me the way you want it to be. LOL. Thanks for reading! Review! Oh and it's midnight and I really can't be stuffed editing, so sorry for my mistakes.**


End file.
